fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenkaki
Kenkaki (拳火気 Kenkaki) is a Dark Mage of the Seraphim Order guild. Appearance Kenkaki has green eyes, dark skin and brown hair, which resembles tentacles, that covers his right eye. He wears three different-styled gold rings on his right hand, one of which has a lion-shaped crest, which is required for Kenkaki to use Ring Magic. Despite his small size and lean frame, Kenkaki is muscular and has a well-built figure. His outfit consists of a red long-sleeved shirt with a high up-turned collar and white pants. Kenkaki also wears a necklace with a charm, shaped like a Seraphim Order's guild crest, hidden underneath his shirt and a bracelet, with a lion-shaped crest, on his right hand. Personality , after training.]] Kenkaki is considered to be the most carefree, childish member of Team Grand Chariot. He also appears to be the most friendly and polite amongst his team-mates. Kenkaki is very honorable, as he prefers fair fights, and likes to fight against strong opponents without magic in order to show off his boxing abilities. Kenkaki also frequently makes puns on boxing. Despite all his good qualities, Kenkaki can become quite aggressive and rude when he needs to, especially when facing against life-threatening enemies. He is also very quick to learn from his mistakes and is quite flirtatious around girls. Magic and Abilities Flame Devil Slayer Magic (炎の滅悪魔法, Honō no Metsuaku Mahō): It is unknown how or when Kenkaki learned how to use this Lost Magic, however, it is hinted that he was taught by a mage who used to belong to the Seraphim Order guild. Using such magic, Kenkaku can create flames that are able to kill demons. Like other users of Slayer Magic, Kenkaki is able to eat other flames to replenish his energy, although he cannot eat his own flames. He is also granted resistance to fire-based attacks and magic and can also pyrokinetic abilities to a certain extent. Kenkaki has the ability to combine his Ring Magic Spells with the flames to create magic with destructive effects. * "Flame Devil's Rage" (炎魔の激昂 Enma no Gekikō) — Kenkaki's Slayer Magic breath attack, which incorporates the element of fire. Kenkaki breathes a massive fireball of flames at the opponent. * "Flame Devil's Tantrum" (炎魔の駄々 Enma no Dada) — Kenkaki clasps his hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of flames at the target. With the opponent being trapped in flames, they get the feeling as if they are being eaten by a real demon. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Kenkaki is able to use such magic in the form of "Regulus" (レグルス Regurusu), which is most useful in close-range combat. Combined with his expertise in boxing, this magic allows Kenkaki to fight fist-to-fist with even the most experienced short-ranged fighters. *'"Regulus Impact"' (レグルスインパクト Regurusu Inpakuto) — Kenkaki gathers light on his open palm and then clenches his fist to punch the target. When the punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from the light and strikes the target, blasting them away with great force. **'"Flame Devil's Ring: Regulus Impact"' (炎悪指輪・レグルスインパクト Enma Yubiwa: Regurusu Inpakuto) — Kenkaki further enhances "Regulus Impact" with his Flame Devil Slayer Magic to create a flaming version of said Spell. The destructive capabilities of this Spell can be compared to that of an erupting volcano, with the impact leaving lasting effects in the surrounding area. Trivia * "Ken" (拳) means "fist" and "Kaki" (火気) means "fire". * Despite having no connections to Loke or the Celestial Spirit World, Kenkaki has the ability to use the Regulus Ring Magic. How and why can he use it is currently unknown. Category:Omojuze Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Seraphim Order